MY BELLA
by Amber Cullen
Summary: A bunch of poems I found on the web that I absolutely love.
1. love you edward

Running through the forest

I think of my love

What she means to me

And what I'd do for her

I'd give up blood

Go on national TV

I don't think there's anything

I wouldn't do

But as I come into the clearing 

I think of one thing

As a bird swoops by

And my heart follows its soft song

I will not take this from her

This life this wonder

It's all there for her to take

But why does she choose me?

I run through the night

Following a familiar path

I find myself outside her window

Wondering if I'm allowed in

I have almost decided

When I stop and look out

Upon the shimmering night

Thinking maybe this isn't so bad

When I reach her bed 

She is still fast asleep

In her own little dream world

And I hope I'm with her there

As the first light

Spills over her face

I am still unsure

About what is best for her

For I know if I change her

I will be taking so much away

But if I leave her unprotected

What will happen then

But it does not need to be decided now

It can wait another day

Because as her soft eyes flutter open

I know I am the first thing she sees 


	2. I want somone

I think, At some point,  
Everyone dreams of finding.  
An Edward.  
Someone whose name you call, or whisper.  
And he's right there waiting.  
Someone who hums a lullaby,  
And holds you close, as you drift off.  
Someone who seems to just glitter, in the Sunlight,  
Whose eyes are often Topaz,  
Warm,  
And Reassuring.  
Someone who takes you to dinner,  
And ignores the pretty waitress.  
Someone who follows you,  
Watches you always,  
Secretly, Just to be sure.  
You're always okay.  
Someone Romantic,  
Yet has a good sense of humor.  
Someone Ancient, Yet Young.  
Who'll save your life, No matter what.  
Who cries when you're injured.  
Someone who cleans out even the deadliest wounds,  
However impossibly hard it may be.  
Someone to take you to your prom,  
Dispite your complaints,  
Who teaches you to waltz,  
As you stand on his feet.  
Someone who just knows when it's time.  
When forever really means forever.  
And takes you away,  
For years to come.  
... 


	3. only a vampire can love you forever

His body is hard as stone and his touch is cold as ice.  
His voice is smooth as silk.  
His thirst is his only vice.

Vampires don't exist.  
That's what I've been told.  
But Edward never changes.  
He never will grow old.

His family is kind though unconventional at best.  
They consider me one of them though I am not one yet.

I deem myself unfit for the love that he bestows.  
I still have no idea why it was me, he chose.

His immortal kiss is coming.  
Better late than never.  
But I know this fact is true,  
only a vampire can love you forever. 


	4. Regret

As I run away I glance back To you shaking and crying From my verbal attack Regret fills my mind As I think of all the pain I've caused to one so kind But I can't think of the past It doesn't matter now It wasn't meant to last

Time passes by With only memories of you I see your face Not knowing what to do I think of returning,  
Of coming back But my guilt's burning How could I ever believe That you'd want me After I made you grieve

As I fall into despair I'm all alone Nothing to stop me From a cry or a moan It's just too bad That death doesn't come But I guess I should be glad Without me,  
You are safe and can become What you're meant to be

But my will is breaking And dark news comes to ear I am stunned Overtaken by my fear You've left me And although I wish It could not be The truth begins to dawn Death rushes to mind I can not go on 


	5. a lucky fella

Edward Cullen Sometimes sullen.  
In love with Bella he's a lucky fella.  
But theres an interference and he has a scary apperence.  
His name is Jacob Black and he has a wack y sence of humor! 


	6. I'm up to the task

Edward

It's while we waste the day away that you let down your guard,  
But as the twilight saunters forth, we have to pull apart.  
Twelve hours till we meet once more; till then, my heart is marred.  
Twelve hours to keep breathing, and it shouldn't be this hard.

I dream about you every night; I just can't qualify Between the you I dreamt myself and you before my eyes.  
I don't expect heaven on earth; my dreams more than suffice -  
Until I wake and find I could ask nothing more of life.

There is one thing, if pressed upon, I might just have to ask,  
And -- yes -- before you bring it up, I'm well up to the task.  
I'd rather get it over with and put it in my past.  
The pain's well worth the gain, so I don't mind the pallid mask.

Swift, sink your teeth into my veins; touch, soft, my collarbone,  
And you'll recall that on this night, the shameless full moon shone.  
I know it's not the kind of feat you'd normally condone,  
But if you do, then very soon, you won't be so alone. 


End file.
